Sun
by XeniaNoel
Summary: The Cullens spend a rare day in the sun.


**_I'm baaack!!!!!!!!!!! Temperarily. I'll get around to finishing my OTHER stories soon enough, but for now, I just felt like writing a one shot! I have EXTREMELY limited access to the internet, therefore, people are probably no longer interested in what I've already written, but it's more of a personal stubborness that keeps me from deleting everything and just starting afresh. I'm determined to finish at LEAST one of my other stories and I WILL!_**

**_. . .eventually._**

**_;-)_**

**_XeniaNoel_**

* * *

Renesmee Cullen stared up at the sky, her auborn curls glittering in the sunlight and her half vampire skin giving a faint twinkle itself.

She glanced over at her mother, who was laying with her eyes closed in the grass beside of her, Bella Cullen's skin glittered vibrantly, like hundreds of smooth dimonds embeded into her skin.

Renesmee smiled, she loved to watch her family in the sun, they rarely GOT to go out in the sun and it was a rare treat when they could gather together and spend the day in its bright light.

Renesmee giggled as her uncle Emmett took off with her aunt Rosalie's sun glasses, he ran up a tree and sat in the top branches dangling the pricey shades so his wife could see.

Rosalie smirked and followed up the tree, reaching her smug mate and grabbing her glasses while simultaniously pushing him out of the tree.

Emmett landed just as gracefully as if he'd jumped off the bed of a pick up and blew a kiss at Rosalie, who had turned away from him and was contentidly sunning herself in the tree.

Alice laughed out loud at something inside her head and continued to dance contentedly to music only she could hear.

Jasper held a pad and pencile and focased attentively on the horizon as he attempted to draw the surrounding hills.

Esme gathered a few wild flowers and started twisting them into chains.

Carlisle sat with a heavy book against a tree, with his stone feet warming (best they could) in the sun.

Emmett tour his eyes off of Rosalie and ran over to Edward, where the two proceeded to toss a football back and forth.

Renesmee sighed and Bella opened her eyes to stare at her daughter, one eyebrow raised in a 'what's wrong?' look.

Renesmee touched her mother's face and showed her how happy and contented she felt with her family so close and happy.

Bella smiled as she felt what her daughter felt and gave her a brillint smile hugging her close as they continued to stare at the clouds.

Renesmee sighed again and wiggled her bare toes, enjoying the warmth of the day and thinking that she would love nothing more than to live permantly on this little cloud bank where her family wouldn't have to hide their faces when the sun showed itself.

But it didn't matter, she thought as Emmett tackled her father for throwing the football at his stone face, they had all of forever to spend together and if only a quarter of it was spent on this cloud bank, that was more than perfect in her opinion.

Esme jumped up and pulled a camera from her pocket.

I completely forgot!"

She exclaimed as she turned on the little red camera.

"I wanted to take a picture of all of us together! We can frame it and hang it up in the house!"

Alice ran over to her mother and smiled, holding her hands out for the camera, when Esme gave it over she went over to the tree where Rosalie lounged in the branches and threw it up to her.

"Put it in between a those to branches by your head and set the timer!"

Rosalie did and jumped from the tree as her family arranged themselves under the camera.

A few seconds later the camera flashed and Esme retrieved it from its perch in the tree.

"I want to see!"

Renesmee exclaimed as Esme grinned at the digital photo.

She handed to camera to her granddaughter, who smiled her radiant smile.

"I love it!"

Bella grinned as well as she leaned over her daughter's shoulder to catch a glimpse of the photo.

Of course Alice would know how well the picture would turn out, and had had it positioned so that it looked like it had been proffesionally done.

The family's skin glowed in the sun and the smiles on their faces weren't over done, they looked happy, healthy, and just about as normal as a family of 'vegetarian' vampires could.

Renesmee grinned again and was glad that HER family of vampires could be seen in a picture.


End file.
